Ears
by Kateriel79
Summary: This is just a short story I wrote a while ago just to get it out of my head until I write my DA2 story. It's just fun, enjoy! I made this rated M just to be safe for implied situations.


**Ears**

One evening, Kacey Hawke and her companions were relaxing and having drinks at the Hanged Man. They were seated at a round table at the back by the stairs. Everyone was there except Merrill, who was supposed to join them as well.

Isabella and Carver were whispering together on the other side of the table. Kacey hoped Isabella wasn't explaining in detail some of her more 'exciting' romantic adventures, but given how Carver's face was bright red, she was pretty sure that was the case, or close to it.

Fenris was sitting next to Kacey on her right, which both pleased and agitated her. They were sitting close enough to rub arms at times or bump legs and feet. All the companions sitting about that far apart from each other, but she was more conscious of Fenris than Varric, who was at her other side, or of any other feet she bumped. Her entire body seemed highly aware of his presence; every move he made, every word he said, the heat from his body.

She would steal glances at him every chance she had. During one of these glances she took notice of his ears, or rather the left ear, which she could clearly see. She was thinking of how beautiful it was when he turned and caught her. She smiled at him and blushed a little, then quickly turned her attention to her cup.

"Something wrong with my ear?" he asked in a low voice, defensively out of habit. He was so used to human prejudice toward elves.

"Actually, I was just admiring its shape," replied Kacey, still looking at her cup. Then she turned and looked at him shyly and said with a smile, "Elves have such beautifully shaped ears."

Kacey looked at his ear again as he was taking a drink from his cup. She leaned in close to him and asked in a low voice, "Would you mind if I touched it?"

This caused Fenris to choke on his drink and Varric burst out laughing. Fenris stared at Kacey in disbelief.

"Um…I think I rather you didn't" he replied choking.

Kacey blushed deeply but shrugged, "Suite yourself."

Anders was the only one who frowned through the whole scene. I would let her touch any part of me, he thought, the elf really is mad.

Isabella leaned across the table and winked at Kacey. "Sweet thing, what you don't know is what that means to an elf."

Fenris looked at Isabella in alarm. "That's only if the elf is already aroused!" he blurted out.

Kacey's mouth opened in amazed curiosity and looked between Fenris and Isabella, hoping for an explanation. Isabella was all too eager to provide it.

"When _aroused_," she began with emphasis to agree with Fenris, "an elf's ear becomes a sensitive and intimate organ, similar to other sensual parts."

Kacey's mouth opened a little more in amazement and she looked at Fenris for confirmation.

"It's true," he growled, "However, before anyone makes a jest resulting in my decapitating them, I am _not_ aroused right at this moment." He glared around the table, daring anyone to suggest otherwise. "I simply prefer not to be touched."

"Interesting," said Kacey with a mischievous grin, looking at his ear again, then back at his face before downing the rest of her drink.

As Kacey got up to go to the bar for a refill, Merrill came in.

"Look, Hawke, there's Merrill," Fenris said, glad to take the attention off himself, "Why don't you ask her if you can touch her ear?"

"Maybe I will," she replied saucily.

Kacey met Merrill as she crossed the floor. "Buy you a drink Merrill?" Kacey asked, gesturing toward the bar.

"Oh!" Merrill said in surprise, "Thank you, Hawke."

They walked to the bar together and Kacey ordered their drinks.

"I was just telling Fenris how beautiful I think elven ears are," Kacey informed her.

"Oh?" said Merrill, "Normally people say how beautiful they think our eyes are. Humans usually use our ears as insults, like 'knife-ear' or something like that."

"Well, I think elves have beautifully shaped ears," persisted Kacey looking at one of Merrill's ears, the one that the others would see from the table. "You will probably think I'm silly, but would you mind if I touched you ear?"

Merrill giggled, "It is a little silly, but I don't mind."

Kacey smiled and reached up and ran her fingers gently along the top of Merrill's ear, all the way to, and over, the tip. She looked back at Merrill with a big smile, "Thank you! You have very lovely ears. Human ears are so boring."

"Oh, I don't know," said Merrill, "Human ears come in so many shapes and sizes! Did you know that your right ear has a funny little dip in the top part? Like a little dent? Do you mind if I touch it? It's only fair."

Kacey laughed, "No, I don't mind, go ahead." She brushed her hair back behind her ear.

Merrill ran her fingers over the part with the 'dent' in it. She smiled satisfied at Kacey.

"Are you two going to fondle each other's ears all night or come and join us?" called Varric from the table.

Fenris jumped when Varic spoke. He had been watching Kacey run her fingers over Merrill's ear and couldn't help imagining that her fingers were on his own ear. He hadn't realized that he had barely breathed.

Kacey and Merrill walked over and joined the group. Kacey resumed her spot next to Fenris. She gave him a quick little smug and satisfied smile as she sat down. He shook his head at her but then smiled.

After a little while, while the others were engrossed in conversation, Kacey leaned over and whispered in Fenris' ear. "I still like your ears the best."

She heard his breath catch in his throat and he looked at her. He thought he caught that glint of warmth and desire that he sometimes imagined he saw in her eyes when she looked at him. This time it was his turn to blush.


End file.
